


i really wanna get it right

by capture



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Ficlet Collection, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capture/pseuds/capture
Summary: Gonta, Ouma, and various kinds of kisses.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Ouma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	1. ear

**Author's Note:**

> this work is marked as complete because all the chapters are stand alone short pieces. i will probably add to it in between working on my longer wips. the details of the setting for each fic (like which game mode or if it's an AU) as well as any additional warnings that might be needed will be in the author's note for each chapter to prevent spamming the tags. 
> 
> prompts were from [here](https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/27336280) \-- i didn't really pay attention to the meaning behind the kisses though, so can you really say they were prompts...? title from favourite colour by carly rae jepsen.
> 
> okay, credits have rolled, sorry about that. let's get to what you really came here for, shall we?
> 
> **setting:** love across the universe: dangan salmon team.  
>  **additional tags:** Fluff.

The A/V room, previously bathed in iridescent flashes from all kinds of gross bugs, was now dark. Although the television gave off a light hum as static scrolled by, it was drowned out by the snores of one Gonta Gokuhara. With his head tilted back and his chest rumbling with each deep breath, he looked the picture of comfort. And it pissed Kokichi off. Gonta seriously had some nerve to fall asleep in the middle of their... outing! Why didn't he realize what an amazingly rare, once-in-a-lifetime experience this was for him and treat it with the proper reverence?

Okay, look. Kokichi knew better than anyone just how fucking boring insect documentaries could be when they weren't being utterly disgusting. He'd just been forced to sit through three of the things, after all. But he'd worked so hard stealing -- uh, "borrowing" -- these tickets from Momota-chan, Gonta ought to show a bit more appreciation for his hard work.

"Gonta," Kokichi said in annoyance. The friendly green giant didn't even breathe unevenly. "Gonta," Kokichi repeated more insistently, and gave his shoulder a hard shove for good measure. Nothing. Well, fine. Two could play at this game.

Kokichi knelt on the couch, reached out and stroked Gonta's cheek. If he allowed himself a modicum of honesty, Gonta's skin was more pliant than he expected. Somehow Kokichi thought the forest life would toughen it up. Like more healed scars and callouses lurking underneath the layers and less of a commercial for some makeup brand. Worked out better for him this way, though, because Kokichi could easily take the soft flesh between his thumb and forefinger and yank, hard. A snicker wormed its way out of him -- Gonta looked totally ridiculous with his cheek stretched out like that. Yet, still, the entomologist didn't stir. 

_'Geez, he must be a_ seriously _heavy sleeper,'_ Kokichi thought as he let his grip relax. He drummed his fingers where they lay, trying to come up with another way to rouse the other boy from his impromptu nap. Most stayed in the soft area of cheek and lips, but one fingertip managed to brush Gonta's earlobe -- and he flinched.

Hm. Kokichi could work with that.

It took a fair bit of wiggling and rearranging to get into the proper position, but eventually Kokichi managed to snake his way to Gonta's side, the troublesome arm that previously blocked the path now wrapped around him. Tucked into the radiating warmth of Gonta's body heat, Kokichi could almost see how easy it would be to drift into pleasant unconsciousness. 

Almost. If he wasn't taking advantage of the Ultimate Supreme Leader's free time and friendliness to an undeserving peon that is. Then again, Gonta was a bit of an idiot. He probably didn't know how lucky he had it. All the more reason to teach him a lesson.

With one hand settled above the hip and the other on the shoulder, Kokichi boosted himself up to his target. All he needed was a swipe, a graze, a nip -- and he got exactly what he was aiming for, just like he always did. His lips made contact with the shell of Gonta's ear for a mere moment. But to seal the deal, Kokichi took it a few inches farther. "Gonta," he murmured, then snapped back to his usual tone, "wake _up_ already!"

Gonta jolted like Kiibo kissed him instead. The sudden motion knocked Kokichi a bit off balance, hand previously steady on the other's shoulder relegated to his chest. Over Gonta's heart, to be specific. Uh. Crap. Suddenly this looked a whole lot different then previously planned. In fact, why the hell had he done such a stupid thing in the first place? What was wrong with him?

"Ah -- Ouma-kun..." Gonta said, voice still slurred from sleep. Good, Kokichi could make his escape like this. Or he _would_ but the trap of an awake Gonta's embrace was harder to escape than the one of an asleep Gonta. "What happened...?"

"You fell asleep," Kokichi managed to say, although the bulk of his attention was still focused on trying to get himself of the compromising position he managed to get himself into. Gonta seemed to ponder that for a moment, then replied with a simple "Oh". This guy really couldn't read the room at all, could he? It was so --

"Sorry, Ouma-kun," he continued. The arm wrapped around Kokichi gave him a light squeeze, then released him into blissful relief. Not that Kokichi could find any from his expression, which was peacefully smiling down at him. "That is not very gentlemanly of Gonta. But thank you for staying by my side while I did." 

Kokichi hopped off and dusted himself off immediately. "Yeah, well," he began, only to find himself at a loss to what kind of lie could get him out of this one. A hopelessly lame one might do. "You snore, so it was annoying."

"Eh, really?!" Jackpot. "Sorry! Gonta will not fall asleep the next time you invite him out!"

Kokichi turned on his heel and headed toward the door. "You better not," he said in retaliation. Only when he was halfway to the dorm did he realize he probably should've said something along the lines of "There won't be a next time" instead.


	2. back of the hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **setting:** chapter 4, canon.  
>  **additional tags:** Angst, Missing Scene.

A wet _thwump_ hit his ears as Gonta collapsed. The Flashback Light rolled from his hand, forgotten; already it was useless, just like they were. 

"That is a lie," Gonta said slowly. 

"It's the truth."

"It is another one of Ouma-kun's lies," Gonta insisted. Pleaded. "This cannot be real. It _cannot_ \--"

"I opened the bunker door myself!" Kokichi snapped in return. "And what the hell would be the point of lying about this?! It doesn't do me any goddamn good! It doesn't do any of us any good!"

"Because you... You... Y-You are mean, Ouma-kun! You would try to tell Gonta that kind of lie just to be mean!"

"I can't fake a fucking Flashback Light _and you know that!_ It's the truth! It's the whole, awful truth!"

Dead, dreadful silence descended over the duo. Chatter from the others was smothered by the ashen snow and the oppressive atmosphere. For a fleeting moment, a strange notion swept over him -- _'It's like we're the only two people left already.'_ While not a weird thought on its own, what was weird was the wonderment that came with realizing he would be okay with that.

A hiccuping noise bubbled up from his throat. He tried to cough and play it off, but they wouldn't be suppressed no matter how hard he tried. Only when the wet trails pooled on the corners of his lips did he realize that wasn't snowflakes melting due to the heat of his skin. He was starting to cry. And so was he.

Kokichi dropped to his knees in front of Gonta. The chill penetrated the thin cotton of his pants, sending shocks through him and causing his hands to tremble. Definitely, that was the only reason why he was shaking. He managed to cup Gonta's cheeks within his palms and with unusual tenderness tilted it to look him in the eye. It was like looking at a recording of his own face from a few days ago, a disorientating mirror of despair. He hadn't seen himself in front of the vault, but if he had, he imagined his face would be wrinkled in the same way, tears pouring from his eyes with the same intensity, mouth open with the same half-choked wail. And unaware, Gonta just continued to cry -- bawl, more like it -- until Kokichi spoke.

"It's the truth, Gonta," Kokichi solemnly tried to placate him, unable to hide the shiver ( _from the cold, the cold_ , not from the fact that his voice was cracking like ice) that ran through the statement. "Please, please believe me. Please." 

In between Gonta's sobs, a question trickled out as well: "I-If it is true... then what do we do now?"

There it was. The question he had been waiting for. There was nothing he wanted to answer less. There was nothing he had to face more.

Kokichi released him and rose. He scrubbed at his face, willing the redness around his eyes away. "I have a plan. But we need to act fast. And you have to do _exactly_ what I say, okay Gonta?"

Gonta nodded, although he made no move to get up and follow him. But before Kokichi could detail anything about his plan, a hand shot out and gripped his wrist tightly. Kokichi's blood chilled even more, if that was humanly possible. Was Gonta angry at him? Going to take it out on him before Kokichi could redirect that rage elsewhere? It'd be a blessing he would welcome, if only for the fact that Gonta didn't know how to take care of a body, so all the others would be left here on this bloated corpse of a world, just waiting and waiting to --

All thoughts stilled when Gonta turned the back of his hand to face him. It was just a trick of the virtual world -- a bit of lag, if you will -- but Kokichi could swear time slowed down as his hand was raised to Gonta's lips and a gentle kiss was pressed to the back of it.

"What're you..." Kokichi managed.

Gonta's smile was thin, but true. "Well... Ouma-kun said Gonta would make a great bodyguard. That is what bodyguards do, right? To show they are loyal."

Kokichi made no reply. He realized, with crystal clarity, that he didn't want this moment with Gonta to end. Because it perfectly encapsulated Gonta as a person -- even now, as he'd seen "Ouma-kun" crying along with him, he still played along with the supreme leader bit. Gonta still fully believed in him, right down to the letter. And because... whatever came next, it would change the two of them for eternity. Certainly from here on out they couldn't rely on any of the others. They would only have each other, and the tenuous connection this kiss created. And if Gonta believed in him that much...

His lips curled into a smile. As plastic as a mask of comedy he had once worn, in a life so long ago, it seemed just another lie.

"Nishishi. Wow, you're already turning into an amazing crony, Gonta. The perfect, gentlemanly bodyguard. So here's what we'll do--"


End file.
